


Unexpected Kindness

by Krowpoly



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Touch-Starved, and gordon is just touch starved because the science team is a dick but he doesnt wanna admit it, forzen doesnt wanna reconnect with anyone because sad boi hours, how do I tag shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krowpoly/pseuds/Krowpoly
Summary: My own lil spinoff or remake of a fic my mans @I_cant_write_well_but_its_fine_and_dandy made :] https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217268its pretty epic and dont worry imma make more chapters.
Relationships: Gordon Freeman/Forzen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Unexpected Kindness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["They left me to die!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217268) by [I_cant_write_well_but_its_fine_and_dandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_cant_write_well_but_its_fine_and_dandy/pseuds/I_cant_write_well_but_its_fine_and_dandy). 



The first thing Gordon felt was extreme exhaustion, the kind that grips to your bones and makes your eyelids heavy and hard to stay open. Then the sudden pain, the sickly pain running from his arm and up his shoulder like a burning pulsating tenderness.

He groaned and his eyes slowly flickered open, his breathing shallow and his skin clammy. 

That's right, his arm was cut off.

The feral side of his brain barely sparked, wanting to just run off and destroy and kill everything, but his sickly and tired state makes it hard to keep that thought longer than a couple of seconds.

He rolls on his side, using his elbow on his good arm to prop himself up, he also noticed that he didn't have his helmet on anymore, must've been knocked off when they dropped him off in… wait did they try and put him in a garbage disposal?

He chuckled to himself, they managed to cut off a man's arm but not dump his body into the right side of the machine. It was a sad laugh, but he was too tired to do anything but let out a loopy chuckle. After a moment of struggling and wobbling he sat up and crawled a bit closer to the wall, his head hanging down and strings of messy hair hanging down, he used the wall as support as he guided himself, his free arm gripping his forearm as if to cut off the pain pulsating from the mangled bone and dirty flesh, dragging his shoulder along the wall and out and into the blinding light.

God the light was painful, and the air made his sweaty and pale face feel even grosser, he lifted his hand to block the light as he looked around, seeing another pipe with a weakened old crate in front of it. He shook himself out and walked towards the tube, and using his free arm to pull himself up and kick a leg up to finally get himself at the lip of the tube. He was able to balance himself as he glanced into the tube, making sure it was safe for him to enter before giving it a strong kick with a grunt and easily breaking the rusty metal, gingerly stepping through and protecting his large open wound from getting caught on the sharp metal spikes.

After a few moments of sliding against the tube walls he sees an exit, which surprisingly wasn't blocked off, he didn't think he had much energy to break another thing. He stepped closer and noticed a large pit of some substance he couldn't quite see. Before he got closer though he saw the top of a man's head. He stopped suddenly, squinting to see how it was.

...Forzen?...

It really was Forzen huh.  
His military attire was easy to recognize, and even his larger more square body shape possibly from the large vest, backpack and puffer clothing made his legs look long and thin. His boots tightly pulled around his lower leg and his pants puffing out over the top.

And right as Gordon was just processing all of this, Forzen turned and looked up at Gordon with a raised eyebrow. 

His brown hair poking out slightly from under his red beret, his face slightly scarred up from scratches and burns that's kind of hard to tell from far away beside one that crosses over his right eye, causing it to look foggy and pale.

"Yo."

Gordon was too out of it to process much and just stared at Forzen before nimbly waving as he was kneeling, looking down at the other.

"You need some help?"

"... you're not gonna kill me?"

Forzen blinked, his face still deadpanned as he shook his head. Gordon didn't even realize he was holding a gun until he slid it into his belt holster and walks over to the tall pipe, reaching his arms up.

"Cmon down here mon amie, ill catch you."

Gordon hesitated, is this a trap? Why is he suddenly helping him? Where did he come from? What are his motives? Wh-

"You want my help down or not? I'm not gonna do anything."

Gordon blinked out of his over thinking, he was too tired and decided what else is there to lose besides more blood.

Gordon gently pulled himself forward, draping his legs over the pipe and pushing forward, dropping into Forzens arms with a grunt.

He didn't expect Forzen to actually catch him, he was actually kind of heavy and the HEV suit definately added more weight but he seemed to catch him with ease.

Forzen gently, let Gordon out of his arms and stepped back. He blinked and his eyes widened slightly realizing Gordons arm was completely severed.

"Cher Dieu, you look like you went through hell bro."

Gordon growled and looked at Forzen with a sharp glare, kinda failed since he was so loopy, his speech slightly slurred.

"Yeah,, because of you and your… ffucking men!.."

Forzen blinked and furrowed his brows, "I told you, I work alone. The guys who did this were not me."

Gordon didn't beleive him and just got closer and jabbed a finger into his vest, wobbling slightly.

"Bull. Shit. You didn't do this, you… teamed up with.. those.. those assholes and got me arm removed and tossed mr in a garbage disposal!"

As his voice became more raised his voice got rapier. Gordon was really fucking drained and absolutely fucked over.

Forzen gently pushed Gordong hand away from him and looked him in the eyes.

"You need medical help."

Gordon scrunched his nose in anger, he didn't want help from this guy, but… no one else will and he will probably bleed out or get attacked my something on his way to finding one.

"...Fine. just.. fucking don't pull anything on me."

Gordon dropped his hand and his face pulled into a look not far from a pout. Forzen just nodded and went to Gordon side, slinging his free arm over his Shoulder to support his and using his own hand under his arm to support him and began walking, Gordon was startled but this suddenly and squirmed a bit before Forzen gave him a quick squeeze to tell him to chill out a bit. Gordon hesitantly relaxed and wobbly walked with Forzen, allowing himself to be half carried but this guy.

Forzen didnt have anything else to do and felt bad for this guy, yes Gordon did threaten him multiple times but can tell when someone is pushed over the edge with stress for them to become violent. And seeing his look like this was just gonna be another person who could've lived under his watch. Its his job to protect and thats what he's gonna do.  
_________________________________

after a bit of time has past and getting past obstacles, Forzen began to notice Gordon become more sluggish and delusional, panic raised in his chest a bit.

He patted Gordons face to jostle him awake, who just looked up at him with a sluggish glare.  
"Stay awake bro, we're almost to a medkit."

Forzen led Gordon into a spare office, lifting him up and slightly setting him on the desk. He dropped his backpack and shuffled through it to grab some extra cloth and water before kneeling down to examine the wound.

The first thing he took note of was the smell, a sickly sweet smell. Gordon's wound was infected, definately not good. He gently lifted gordons damaged arm to look at more properly, Gordon just let out a weak sigh of pain. Forzen turned and grabbed the bottle of water and gently washed the wound, he struggled since the have suit still has a tight hold on Gordon but did his best to continue to dress and clean the wound of shrapnel, already nasty flesh and just grime in general. 

Gordon slumped over, barely concious from blood loss and the infection taking hold. He slumped over, resting his head into Forzens shoulder which caused Forzen to stop suddenly. He didn't expect Gordon to be leaning right into him, his eyes darted around processing what's going on. He shook himself not to overthink it, He needed to help this guy.

When Forzen was finished he sat there for a moment, unable to move Gordon from his shoulder, at this point Gordon was partially just ontop of him, this head barely resting into the crook of his neck and his arms slightly drapped over him. Forzen felt some wariness bubble inside him before he pushed it down. He promised himself no connections to anyone after his previous years, working alone prevents more pain. Yes, perfect.

After a moment Forzen just sighed as he gently lifted Gordon up, pushing his head against Gordon's and lifted his hands under his legs to lift him back onto the table and gently leaned him against the wall. He checked Gordons breathing, it was shallow but mostly normal. Forzen relaxed a bit as he stood up and looking at Gordon for a moment. His messy ponytail drapoed over his shoulder, dark freckles splattered over his tan skin, scruffy facial har along his jaw line and chin, stray hairs falling over his face and his slightly cracked glasses lopsided on his face. Yes he looked very wrecked from whatever he experienced down in this hellhole but you can still see some beauty out of it. Forzen blinked, kind of surprised himself about his own thought process and just shook his head again. Damn he mustve really missed having companions.  
____________________________________

Gordon slowly blinked awake, groaning slightly from the pain in his neck and the tired sorness of his body from it trying to recover. He rubbed his neck as he sat up straight and blinking away his blurry vision. He realized his glasses were missing, eyes darting around he looked for his glasses as he squinted to find them neatly folded next to him. He blinked in surprise as he gently took them and placed them on his face. They were quick cracked and damaged but they still worked. Gordon blinked a few time and processed the his surrounding a bit more. 

His arm was neatly bandaged and noticed a canteen next to him. And the other side of him on the desk had a tasting with used bandages and cloth which he assumed was for his wound. Wait- where's Forzen?

Gordon looked up and hear soft snoring and peered around the corner of a desk. And there he was.

His legs streched out as he sat in the floor, arms crossed and held down, his beret slightly pulled over his eyes and his vest removed and sat next to him, drapped over his large military grade backpack.

Gordon just stared at the dozing Forzen as he ran a hand though his tangled hair, processing what happened before he blacked out. 

He realized Forzen dressed and cleaned his wound, let him rest on the desk and took of his glasses and left him a canteen of water.

Gordon sat there, just processing and over thinking. A warmth blooming in him as he realized, noone has really taken care of him like this in ages, if anything the science team really didn't care much for him as much as Forzen, who he threatened and treated pretty poorly for doing nothing. 

Gordon rubbed his face, slightly groaning.

"Ngh… what the hell man…"

Gordon didn't like that his first kind encounter in a really long fucking time had to be a guy he barely knew and even threatened to kill who saved his life, twice.

Gordon furrowed his brows and sighed, he felt shitty, guilty even for this. Forzen didn't even owe him anything and just was nice???

Heh no wonder he was Team Nice, kinda suits him.


End file.
